<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All out of love by MiaRStark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798821">All out of love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaRStark/pseuds/MiaRStark'>MiaRStark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaRStark/pseuds/MiaRStark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony misses Pepper</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All out of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> All out of Love -Air supply</p>
<p>After the incident in Romania leading to Steve, Bucky and Sam detention. The first one was in the secured room with Tony. The atmosphere was tense between them. Both were trying not to make things worse.</p>
<p>-Hey, you wanna see something cool? I pull something from dad's archive. It felt timely -Said Tony Stark breaking the silence while pulling out of his pocket a black presentation box with two fine pens inside – Roosevelt signed the Lend-Lease bill with these in 1941.</p>
<p>-Some would say it brought our country closer to war – Steve said carefully, they had fought enough already. He didn't want to start another argument with Tony, besides the latest look exhausted.</p>
<p>-Yeah- Tony agreed – If not for these, you wouldn't be here, though.</p>
<p>Steve nodded. Stark was right</p>
<p>-I'm trying to…what do you call it? That's an olive branch. Is that what you call it? – Ironman continued. Rogers appreciated how much Tony was trying to let go his ego and make a truce.</p>
<p>- Is Pepper here? – Steve asked, trying to loosen up the mood – I didn't see her.</p>
<p>It had the opposite effect. Tony tensed all his muscles and clenched his jaw. Then, he deviated his eyes from Steve, starring at a wall. Cap would have sworn he saw a small tear come down his face.</p>
<p>-We're kind of – Tony began to say – Well, not kind of…</p>
<p>-Pregnant? - Steve wondered, always trying to be positive. Although, he was sure Tony's reaction wasn't due to something good</p>
<p>-No- Stark finally answered – Definitely not. We're talking a break. It's nobody's fault.</p>
<p>-I'm sorry, Tony- Steve wanted to kick himself – I didn't know</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I'm lying alone with my head on the phone<br/>Thinking of you till it hurts</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>That night Tony was lying on his bed, unable to fall asleep despite the fatigue his body was feeling. He was still wearing the suit he used that morning. His muscles felt too heavy to be able to move and hop in the shower.</p>
<p>He had his phone on his hands, probably that was the reason he couldn't fall asleep.</p>
<p>She hasn't called him since that day. The bedroom felt rather too big and cold without her constant talk about their agenda for Stark's Industries, or their Charity Gala next Sunday or the Barbecue at Rhode's for his birthday.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I know you hurt too, but what else can we do. Tormented and torn apart</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>A few weeks ago...</p>
<p>Pepper walked into the garage without announcing herself. She had had a long day and just wanted a nice quiet dinner with Tony. Her high heels were forgotten somewhere in the upper floor next to her blazer and corporate phone</p>
<p>She saw him through the glass wall her blood boiling in anger.</p>
<p>Tony was bending over "something" welding pieces of metal. She was more than confident it was not a car's engine. He was just wearing a white t-shirt with some stains of oil, and his eyes were covered with protective glasses. His hair was messy and she could tell he hasn't sleep by the amount of coffee mugs around him</p>
<p>-Does he even know how to make coffee?- She thought.</p>
<p>ACDC was playing loudly, clear sign of his exhaustion. He was trying by all means to stay awake.</p>
<p>-Why does he have to be so self destructive? - another bitter thought crossed her mind</p>
<p>Pepper dialed in the code to open the door more strongly that she needed to, almost hitting the keys.</p>
<p>-What the hell are you doing? – she asked above the music. That didn't come out the way she wanted but her exasperation towards Tony was to big to bare</p>
<p>The unexpected interruption made Tony jumped on his sit and turned around. His skin became paled when he saw her.</p>
<p>-Pep- He started- I can explain</p>
<p>-DON'T- She yelled at him -You're just a liar. You told me no more suits, no more surprises, no more Ironman. BUT HERE YOU ARE BUILDING ANOTHER SUIT!</p>
<p>-Pep- Tony repeated whispering – I'm sorry…I just…. I need to be able to protect you. You saw what happened in Sekovia</p>
<p>-I need space- She said walking backward away from him. Pepper felt too betrayed to deal with this now</p>
<p>-Please, don't- He begged standing up from his chair and approaching Pepper</p>
<p>-It's over Tony- She said, rushing up the stairs to leave. Stark was in shock; he couldn't move. His clever brain was unable to process what just happened.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I wish I could carry your smile and my heart<br/>For times when my life seems so low</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring<br/>When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>That memory fade away and he found himself in his bed again. When he thought he could catch some sleep another memory hit him</p>
<p>Tony thought about the time he became Ironman. Precisely, he thought about the day he came back. The flight in the military plane was surprisingly comfortable. He spent so much time sleeping on the hard floor in that cave that being on the stretcher was a blessing.</p>
<p>All his muscles were sore, and his mind was sluggish. Tony was grateful for the sedatives he received; he barely felt all the stitches he got. Plus, he was able to fall sleep almost all the fly</p>
<p>-Tony- Rhodey called his name- Wake up, buddy. We're close to home- Stark mumble something incomprehensible and slowly stood up.</p>
<p>-I need a shower – Ironman said</p>
<p>-Hell, you do -Rhodey joke and put next to him a bag with clean close, pointing to a small shower on the plane.</p>
<p>A few hours later...</p>
<p>The ramp lowered at the California Military Base after a smooth landing. Stark felt butterflies in his stomach for being finally able to see her. He was back. Would she be there waiting for him?</p>
<p>Finally, the ramp was completely down, and Rhodey grabbed Tony's arm to help him walk. The latest felt his injured heart raised. She was indeed there.</p>
<p>Not only was she there, but she also had tears in her eyes which were red from crying. The most beautiful and kind smile on her face.</p>
<p>-Did she miss me? – Tony thought. He always liked Pepper, she was beautiful, but during his captivity, he realized there was something else there.</p>
<p>-Watch it, coming up there- Rhodey said once they were down the ramp</p>
<p>-Are you kidding me with this? Get rid of them- Ironman asked Rhodey when he saw the ambulance. There was no way he would go to the hospital. He needed to be close to Pepper – Your eyes are red. A few tears for your long-lost boss?- he said to her</p>
<p>-Tears of joy. I hate job hunting- Pepper responded without losing that hypnotizing smile. God, that smile drove him crazy</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I'm all out of love; I'm so lost without you<br/>I know you were right believing for so long<br/>I'm all out of love, what am I without you<br/>I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He sighed waking up from his memory. This feeling was worse than pain or sadness. It was sorrow and emptiness. He needed her. Tony needed her scent to fall asleep at night. The soft pressure of her body next to him at night to keep at bay his nightmares</p>
<p>Why was he so stupid? He should have kept his word. "No more suits."</p>
<p>-Maybe I should apologize again- Tony whispered to himself. He had called Pepper several times already- I've done that so many times and I keep screwing up</p>
<p>He felt like smacking himself. He unlocked the screen of his phone and called Pepper</p>
<p>-I'll try one last time- He thought- If she doesn't answer I'll stop pushing</p>
<p>The call went straight to voicemail. He wasn't shocked; it was 2 am.</p>
<p>-Hi this is Pepper, please leave your message- The recorded message said</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I want you to come back and carry me homeAway from these long lonely nights<br/>I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too<br/>Does the feeling seem oh so right</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Hey Pep- He said- It's me, but I guess you knew that when you saw the number…I know it's late…I should not be calling at two am in the morning – he was trailing – I wanted to say it's that I miss you. I miss everything we had. I know I ruined it, I ruin everything I touch. I don't blame you for not wanting to talk to me…I just</p>
<p>He stopped for a second sobbing. She was the only one capable of making him show vulnerability</p>
<p>-I miss you, and I'm sorry- He said and hung up</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>And what would you say if I called on you now<br/>And said that I can't hold onThere's no easy way; it gets harder each dayPlease love me, or I'll be gone, I'll be gone</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Tony stood up from his bed and when to the dresser he had on the opposite side of the room. He poured himself a glass of neat whiskey and drank it all at once.</p>
<p>His tie was undone and his shirt open. The light of his arc reactor was filling the room with a blue flow. He passed one hand through his hair and sighed again.</p>
<p>Another glass of whiskey went down his throat.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I'm all out of love; I'm so lost without you. I know you were right believing for so long. I'm all out of love, what am I without you. I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Oh, what are you thinking of</strong><br/>What are you thinking of<br/>What are you thinking of<br/>What are you thinking of</em>
</p>
<p>At Pepper's apartment, close to Stark Industries I'm outside Manhattan, she woke up from a nightmare with pearls of sweat running down her forehead. She looked around, taking in the environment. It was her apartment. It has been so long since she spent a night there.</p>
<p>Two weeks ago, she broke up with Tony and had to come back. Mss Potts missed her old boss; she was unable to sleep through the night without him by her side. Rubbing her eyes, she stretched towards her nightstand to grab her phone. She was wondering what time it was.</p>
<p>When she turned on the screen, a missed call message appeared.</p>
<p>"Anthony E Stark." Above it was a "new voice mail" appeared. Quickly she played the record with tears in her eyes. She missed him too. It was unusual heard Tony cried, even for her</p>
<p>Pepper dialed his number</p>
<p>-Pick up, pick up- She murmured desperate</p>
<p>-Pep? – Tony's voice filled the silence of the night and happiness lighted up in her heart</p>
<p>-I miss you too, Tony- She said, trying not to cry.</p>
<p>-Pep, I'm sorry- He said honestly- I'm terribly sorry</p>
<p>-I know- Pepper said kindly- I'm sorry too.</p>
<p>-I love you- Tony whispered</p>
<p>-I love you too- She said, and he knew she was smiling. That smile he loved so much- Come over, Tony</p>
<p>-I'll be there soon- He said and hung up. He left his third drink untouched and grabbed his car keys walking to the garage. No Ironman, no suits, no flying. Just a regular man driving to her apartment</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>